Happy Feet Three
by benderjam
Summary: Bill and Will the krill join with Mumble and his friends and family and discover that their homes and races are threatened by a mysterious force that is decreasing the amount of snow and ice.
1. A New World

Happy Feet Three

A New World

Deep beneath the great ice of Antarctica, a swarm of krill was flourishing and dancing on the ice. Some were upside down and others were sideways, they all tapped their back legs on the ice while their front legs were free, like arms. In the center of the ice were four krill, two males and two females; the males were Bill and Will, the two krill who brought the swarm under the great ice where they are safe from predators. The two females were their friends who were named Lill and Jill. They were dancing and singing "Dynamite".

Bill suddenly said, "Will, I love doing this!" Will replied, "I know, it's great and I don't even know why they were doing it." Lill swam next to him and asked, "Why who were doing it?" Will turned and answered, "The predators up there. When I was stuck up there with them I heard the sound of them doing this and I liked it." Bill was surprised and said, "Predators were doing it?" Will turned to face him and said, "Yeah; I wonder why something that enjoys killing would do something like this." Jill said, "Hmmm, I guess will never know." Bill suddenly got an idea and said, "I will."

Bill stopped dancing and started swimming down to the way out. Will, Jill, and Lill turned to see him swimming and they started to follow him.

Will: "Where are you going?"

Bill: "Out there; I want to learn the secret of predators."

Will: "There is no secret of the predators; come on stay here where it's safe."

Bill: "I don't want to be where it's safe; I want to be where the predators are so I can understand them."

Jill: "You can't do that! They'll kill you!"

Will: "Yeah, why would you even want to do that?"

Bill: "You sought a higher truth once Will."

Will: "Yes, I wondered what was beyond the swarm and I found it."

Bill: "Yes, you found out that we had to adapt and that there was more to this world than our swarm."

Lill: "Bill, come on, what could you possibly want to know from predators?"

Bill: "Tell me my friends, why do predators eat us?"

Will: "Because they like to."

Bill: "Why do they like to?"

Jill: "Because they like the taste of us."

Bill: "And why?"

Lill: "Bill not everything has a reason! Some things are just the way they are for no reason."

Bill: "There's a reason for everything; just like there's a reason we exist. If I find predators, I must find out why they eat us and why they dance."

Bill swam out of the cave of ice and into the open water and Will, Jill, and Lill followed him and kept trying to talk him out of it. A half hour after they left their home under the ice; they came near land and they heard a loud pounding sound and some singing.

Bill: "Listen, what is that?"

Will: "Probably some predators, we should go!"

Bill: "You guys can go back home if you want, but I'm going, I'll be back soon."

Jill: "Well you're not going alone!"

She and Will and Lill followed Bill; eventually they came to an icy shore and walked on the ice until they made it to the snow. They were now in Adelie Land; it was home to not only Adelie Penguins, but many other penguins. The Emperor Penguins moved to Adelie Land after their original home was blocked by colossal walls of ice and snow. There were also Elephant Seals who stayed there because they liked the penguins' music and dancing. Bill, Will, Lill, and Jill were walking on the snow between the penguins and elephant seals.

Bill: "It's amazing! I've never seen so many giant creatures."

Jill: "I have to admit, it is incredible."

Will: "But we have to get back in the water before they eat us!"

Bill: "Will look, we're talking as loud as we can and they don't even know we're here. I think we're so small that they can only see us up close."

Will: "But what if we run out of water and can't breathe!"

Bill put some snow on his gills and ate some and said, "Will, this snow is water that's just been frozen, when it touches us it melts and turns into water that we can breathe."

Suddenly Gloria started singing:

"_Penguins of the world unite_

_strength in numbers_

_we can get it right_

_one time!_"

Everyone else sang, "_We are apart of the rhythm nation!_"

While they continued to sing everyone danced and Bill danced while he proceeded; Will, Jill, and Lill just followed him with worried expressions. The penguins were dancing by tapping their feet on the ground while the elephant seals smashed their flippers and bodies on the ground. Ramon was dancing with Carmen and the Amigos were dancing with their wives. Lovelace was dancing on small mount of snow that was clear at the top, revealing grass. Mumble was dancing near him along with Gloria and Bryan, the elephant seal beach master.

Mumble noticed Lovelace's poncho seemed longer and he asked, "Lovelace, what happened to your robe?" Lovelace answered, "The aliens returned and gave me a new one to replace the old one."

Bill, Will, Jill, and Lill were near Mumble's feet when they heard this.

Bill was curious as he asked himself, "Aliens?" Suddenly Bryan looked down at Mumble and said, "You're a good ripper penguin." Bill heard what Bryan said and said to himself, "Penguin?" Mumble replied to Bryan, "Well Bryan, you're pretty good for an elephant seal." Bill was curious again and said, "Elephant seal?" Will walked behind him with Lill and Jill next to him and said, "We have to go Bill!" Bill saw Mumble's feet moving up and down and said, "No, follow me."

The three of them followed Bill closely and when Mumble's foot came down they stood on it and he pulled it up, which propelled them into the air. They grabbed Mumble's feathers and quickly climbed to the top of his head. Will, Jill, and Lill were holding on tightly while Bill looked around to see all the penguins and elephant seals. He looked down to see a bunch of baby Emperor Penguins standing on grass and in small puddles.

Bill: "Guys look!"

Will, Jill, and Lill looked at the baby penguins with amazement.

Will: "I think they're babies."

Bill: "It's amazing; they're so big and yet they're so cute!"

Jill: "He's right, and they don't look as big from this height."

Seymour looked down at his son Atticus and said, "Lift your head up, 'cause you're a star. Be strong boy we know who you are. Papa said knock them out!"

Atticus: "Yeah I'm gonna knock them out!"

Seymour: "Papa said knock them out, come on!"

Seymour turned to others and started singing with some other baby penguins.

"_What a quality come back yeah,_

_I've been here for years,_

_Rockin my pants_

_Putting suckers in bed._

_I'm gonna take this itty bitty girl by storm_

_And I'm just getting warm_"

Suddenly Bo, the daughter of Miss Viola, walks in front of him with other baby penguins covered in snow.

They shake it off and sing: "_We're bringing fluffy back, Yeah!_

_Little baby penguins don't know how to act yeah!_

_Take it to the chorus,_

_Get your fluffy on,_

_shake you're tail,_

_Get your fluffy on,_

_Watch yourself_

_Get your fluffy ooon!_"

Bill, Will, Jill, and Lill watched them with warm smiles, especially Bill who was dancing to their singing. Then Erik, Mumble and Gloria's son, walked in leading another group of baby penguins.

They sang: "_We are family_

_Get up everybody and sing_

_We are family_

_Get up everybody and sing_"

Then a group of baby Adelie Penguins walked in; they were slightly shorter than the baby Emperor Penguins and they had gray colored feathers on there bodies, but their heads were all black with no white. Five of them were leading; they were Ramon's son and the Amigos' sons. Ramon's son's name was Rafael and the Amigos' sons were Carlos, Marcel, Tipa, and Armando.

They led the baby Adelie Penguins: "_Upside inside out_

_Livin la vida loca!_

_She'll push and pull you out_

_Livin la vida loca!_"

Then they heard adorable voices singing: "_Rolling, rolling, rolling_

_Keep moving, moving, moving_

_Keep them doggies moving_"

On the next lines, some bab penguins cleared the way to reveal a group of baby elephant seals coming in, led by Shane and Darren, Bryan's sons.

"_Rawhide!_

_Rain and wind and weather_

_Helping for leather_

_Wishing me girls by me side!_

_Move 'em on, head 'em up,  
Head 'em up, move 'em out,  
Move 'em on, head 'em out Rawhide!  
Set 'em out, ride 'em in  
Ride 'em in, let 'em out,  
Cut 'em out, ride 'em in Rawhide!_"

When the baby elephant seals joined in Bill, Will, Lill, and Jill climbed off of Mumble and walked through the snow and Bill led them to Erik. They started to climb up Erik's back and make their way to his head.

Gloria started to sing her heart song, "Boogie Wonderland" and everyone started dancing again. Noah the elder was standing on a large mount of ice that gave him a view of everyone and he too danced to the song. Shane and Darren hit their flippers on the ground like a person playing the bongos and the adult elephant seals smashed their tail flippers on the ground to the same beat. Rafael and the Junior Amigos started dancing wonderfully with everyone else. Erik tapped his feet to the beat while Bill climbed on top of his head and started to go to his face.

Will: "Bill, what are you doing?"

Bill: "I feel the first step to learning the secret of these predators is to communicate with them."

Jill: "No, he'll eat you!"

Bill climbed on to Erik's nose and Erik saw him.

Erik stopped dancing and looked at him as Bill said, "Hello!"

Erik was surprised as he had never heard a krill talk before.

**Author's note: To be continued. This story will talk about the threats of global warming in future chapters.**


	2. Journey to find Sven

Happy Feet Three

Journey to find Sven

Erik was amazed that he had just heard a krill talk; Will was scared for Bill as he and Jill and Lill slowly began to move down Erik's head to get to Bill.

Erik: "Hello."

Bill: "Hello, little penguin, my name is Bill."

Erik: "I'm Erik; what are you doing here?"

Atticus, Bo, Rafael, Carlos, Tipa, Armando, Marcel, Shane, and Darren noticed what Erik was doing but they did not notice Bill on his beak. They all walked to him while all the other baby penguins and elephant seals continued dancing to the song.

Rafael: "Who are you talking to senior?"

While Erik started talking Will, Jill, and Lill climbed onto Erik's beak with Bill and they tried to get him off until they saw them.

Erik: "This krill on my beak."

They all closely looked until they could see the four krill standing on Erik's beak.

Bill waved while saying, "Hello baby penguins, and uh… elephant seals."

Will grabbed Bill and looked at all of them in fear and yelled, "Please don't eat us!"

Bo: "We're not going to eat you."

Jill was surprised and asked, "You're not?"

Erik shook his head and Will and Lill held on tightly in fear while Erik said, "No."

Will: "Don't try and trick us!"

Armando: "We're not trying to."

Rafael: "Yeah crustacean, you're too small to satisfy our appetites; if there were more of you we would."

Shane and Darren smiled as they looked at them and Darren said, "Why aren't you in the water?"

Bill: "I have come to your world because I want to live deliberately; I want to learn the secret of you giant creatures and see if I could become friends with your kind."

Erik: "That's beautiful."

Atticus: "True that!"

Shane: "I wish I could learn why our home is changing."

Erik turned his head to face him and Jill asked, "What are you talking about?"

Darren: The ice around our home is breaking apart and we don't know why."

Atticus: "Yeah, there was this big ice berg that trapped all of us in our home and nearly killed us."

Will: "Wow! That sounds bad."

Bill: "Perhaps if I learn the secret of you predators, we can learn what is happening to your home too, and how we can fix it."

Mumble noticed that they stopped dancing and he walked to them and Brian, Ramon, and the amigos followed them. Gloria, Carmen, and the amigos' wives just watched them go to work.

Mumble: "Hey kids, are you okay?"

Atticus: "Yeah we're fine uncle Mumble; we were just talking to these krill."

Mumble looked to where Atticus was pointing to Bill, Will, Jill, and Lill; he had squinted his eyes and after a while he did see them.

Brian and the others also noticed them and Ramon said, "You're trying to talk to tiny crustaceans?"

Rafael: "No papa, we are talking to them. They climbed on the thin boy's head and started talking to us."

Brian: "Well, I don't know what you're doing, but none of you had better cause any trouble, especially you two."

Shane and Darren said, "Yes daddy."

Bill, Will, Jill, and Lill did not say anything but just watched and listened to what was happening before them.

Carlos then said, "But it's true, we just met some krill that are nice and they say they came here to learn about us."

Marcel: "Si, we think with them we can find out what is happening to our home."

Brian started to walk away, the way seals walk, and Mumble, Ramon, and the Amigos looked down at the kids.

Mumble looked at Erik and said, "Son, I'll love you no matter what you believe, but I don't think you should tell this to others; I don't want you to become disappointed."

He and Ramon and the Amigos turned around and went back to dancing and the kids looked at Bill, Will, Jill, and Lill.

Lill: "So what should we do now?"

Will: "I say we go home."

Bill: "No! We've come so far, we can't stop now."

Jill: "I agree with Bill, I feel like we should try to help these guys."

Bo: "Let's go talk to Noah."

Lill: "Who?"

Erik: "He's the leader of our elders; they lead the emperor nation and help all the other penguins and elephant seals."

Armando: "That spiny penguin might be able to help us with both questions."

They started walking to a large mount of ice that was in front of the thin ice that covers the sea near Adelie Land. The ice has holes in it that allow the penguins to fish underneath, but there was less ice lately.

Lill looked at the frozen sea and said, "Wow, will you look at all that ice!"

Tipa: "Yeah, but now there's less of it and fishing is getting harder."

Rafael: "But it ain't gonna stop our parties!"

Ten minutes later

The baby penguins and two baby elephant seals had finished telling their story to Noah and Bill, Will, Jill, and Lill introduced themselves to him.

Noah: "I see, this could be a sign that we may be in danger. Erik, your father is a courageous penguin and I believe that you have what he has; if you children and these krill feel that you may be able to do something, go and follow your path to enlightenment."

Erik: "Thank you sir."

They all turned around and started to leave when Noah said, "But be careful not to offend The Great Guin."

They turned around and nodded their heads and continued walking.

Will: "Who is The Great Guin?"

Bo: "He's the great emperor god who created us all and gives us fish to eat."

Bill: "Do you think he could give us the answers we want?"

Rafael: "No way! We need to find the aliens."

Jill: "What are they?"

Shane: "They're these strange beans with noisy things that fly and float and they do things to help us."

Bill: "Maybe we should go see them."

Atticus: "They don't live here; no one knows how to find them, or where they live."

Erik: "I know, we need to go see Sven."

Shane and Darren nodded and everyone else cheered and thought it was a great idea.

Bill: "Who's Sven?"

Atticus: "He's a guy we know, he looks like a penguin but he can fly and he told us that he was actually a bird called a puffin."

Lill: "What makes you say he can help us?"

Erik: "He's not from here, he is from a place far away from here that he lost and the aliens saved him and brought him here."

Rafael: "And he introduced us to this green."

When Rafael said this he pointed his flippers to a patch of grass near them."

Bill: "Well what are we waiting for, where is he?"

Shane: "We don't know."

Will: "I thought you said you know him."

Tipa: "We do, but he doesn't live with us anymore."

Marcel: "Yeah, a few years ago he left us and flew to those mountains over there."

Marcel pointed his flipper at some mountains that were a few miles away.

Bill: "We've got to get over there it's the only possible way for us to get answers."

They started walking through the crowds of penguins and elephant seals. A half hour later they were near the end of Adelie Land and they were on their way to see Sven. Suddenly Lovelace saw them and walked toward them.

Lovelace: "Little penguins and elephant seals, I notice that you are going outside of Adelie Land without your parents."

Bo: "We're going to find out why predators eat other animals and what is happening to the ice around our home."

Rafael: "Si, we our bringing these krill with us."

He jumped up and pointed to Bill, Will, Jill, and Lill standing on Erik's head. Lovelace looked closely and saw Bill, Lill, and Jill waving to him but Will took a few steps back because he still did not trust them very much.

Lovelace: "You children and these krill seek a higher truth and wish to find answers?"

Erik: "Yes, we're going to find Sven and see if he can tell us what we need to know."

Lovelace: "All of you are the children of my friends who have done many great things not just for me, but for Penguins everywhere. If I let you walk out into the dangerous frozen tundra where you could get hurt, I could never show my face here again."

They all said, "Awwww!"

Then Lovelace said, "And that is why, I am coming with you."

Erik: "Oh, okay."

Atticus: "Alright, let's walk it out!"

Will: "Wait for a moment."

Will, Lill, Jill, and Bill climbed down Erik's back and buried them self in the snow for a few minutes and then climbed onto Erik's foot and held their front legs onto him.

Bill: Okay, we're ready, let's go."


	3. Life is a Mountain

Happy Feet Three

Life is a Mountain

Mumble, Gloria, Ms. Viola, Seymour, Brian, Ramon, Carmen, the Amigos, and their wives were searching for their kids everywhere. They searched in large holes in the ground that were similar to the holes they would hide in at their home that was made of ice, except the wholes were in land and made of rocks that were covered with snow. They were calling their kids' names as they searched everywhere.

Suddenly Mumble said, "Gloria, I think they may have run off again." Gloria was confused and asked, "Why would they go out by themselves without telling anyone?" Mumble thought for a moment and said, "Maybe it had something to do with those krill they mentioned." Gloria thought and said, "Maybe but…" Mumble stopped her and said, "I really should check, we don't want to risk them getting into trouble." He was about to start walking out when Brian walked next to him and said, "I'm coming too mate, my boys are out there with your kids and I have to make sure that nothing bad happens to them." Ramon and the Amigos came and said, "We're coming too tall boy." Mumble looked at them and said, "Alright, Gloria, you and the chikas stay here in case they come back." (The chikas are the Amigos' wives and Carmen).

Mumble, Brian, Ramon, and the Amigos started walking out of Adelie Land to find their kids.

Meanwhile

Erik, Atticus, Bo, Shane, Darren, Rafael, Armando, Marcel, Tipa, and Carlos were walking with Lovelace and Bill, Will, Jill, and Lill were riding on Erik's foot, to them it felt a little fast and windy, but it was not hard for them to stay on.

They were all talking about Mumble.

Will: "So, this penguin is really special?"

Atticus: "You kiddin? Uncle Mumble is the best penguin in the world!"

They all said, "Yeah!"

Bill: "Why, he seems like just an ordinary penguin?"

Lovelace: "Wrong! My man Mumble is an extraordinary penguin! He is the most courageous penguin the world has ever known!"

Jill: "What did he do?"

Lovelace: "He was the first of the mighty Emperor race to dance; dancing was his life, he hatched while dancing. His talent was amazing, but the elders of his nation thought it was an insult to their god, The Great Guin, and so they banished him."

Erik was shocked and amazed; he never heard this story before.

Lovelace continued, "When he was Erik's age he met a skua with something around his leg, who informed him about the aliens that rule the seas. He questioned what lies beyond the great ice, but when he tried to tell his nation about it, they banished him."

Bill and Jill were intrigued by this story, Lill and Will thought it was amazing, but it only entertained them, whereas it spoke to Bill and Jill.

Lovelace: "And his father made the biggest confession of his life; when Mumble was an egg, his father dropped him."

Everyone gasped in horror when they heard this, especially Erik; the krill didn't understand Penguins and their eggs, but they knew that it meant that something bad happened when Mumble was developing.

Lovelace: "He saved my life and journeyed farther than any penguin and became the first to see the aliens up close. They look like big ugly penguins with fat flabby faces, but no feathers and no beaks, and appendages. He used his great gift of dance and brought the aliens to his nation and by dancing he got the aliens to save us all from famine, for they were taking the fish that we eat. And during the time of Erik, he saved his nation from another famine, when they were all trapped by a colossal iceberg that prevented them from leaving their home, also by dancing."

Shane: "He saved our daddy too."

Bill: "Wow, this guy does sound extraordinary, kind of like you Will."

Bo: "What did he do?"

Bill: "He taught us how the world works, how there are predators and how we had to adapt; he's the reason we live under the great ice where no one can find us."

Will: "Don't tell them that, they'll come and eat us in our home."

Erik: "We can't swim right now, and if you're that far under the ice we can't reach you because we can't hold our breath that long."

Lill: "Then in that case you're fine."

After an hour of walking to the mountains they got bored.

Bill suddenly said, "So… You guys want some music?"

Will: "No."

Everyone else: "Yeah!"

Bill started singing, "_Party Rock is in the house tonight!_

_Everybody just have a good time!_

_And we gonna make you lose your mine!_

_Everybody just have a good time!_"

Will: "Please stop singing!"

Atticus walked in front of Erik and looked down at Bill on his foot and said, "Yeah, it's catchy, but it doesn't match the moment"

He thought for a moment and said, "Oh, I got it!"

Atticus started singing and everyone else joined in at later points.

All: "_Life's like hill that you slide on down_

_It passes by like it walks on the ground_

_Sometimes it's here, sometimes it's gone_

_Sometimes it comes back at dawn_

_Sometimes you bend, sometimes you stand_

_Sometimes you turn your back to the wind_

_There's a world beyond this icy floor_

_Where the blues won't harm you anymore_

'_Cause the brave are free and the great ones soar_

_There's so much fun and there's so much more_

_We won't hesitate_

_To go through the icy gate_

_There's not much time left today, yeah!_

_Life is a mountain, and I wanna ride it_

_All night long_

_If you're going down it, I wanna slide it_

_All night long_

_Through all these blizzards and all this ice_

_It's in my blood and it feels so nice_

_I love you now like I loved you than  
_

_This is the snow and we are the bands_

_From those sunny days to those icy cold nights_

_We all see all the beautiful Northern Lights_

They kept singing as they started to proceed up the mountain and were almost to their destination.

_They knock me down_

_And back up again_

_I feel my blood_

_And you're the greatest man_

_There's no way that we're not bold_

_The snow's so cold this I know_

_We'll be there when the light comes in_

_Just tell em we're survivors_

_Life is mountain, I wanna ride it_

_All night long_

_If you're going down it, I wanna slide it_

_All night long_

_Gimme, gimme, gimme, gimme, yeah_

_Life is a mountain, I wanna ride it_

_All night long_

_If you're going down it, I wanna slide it_

_All night long_"

Rafael: "_There was a distance between you and I_"

The Junior Amigos: "_Between you and I_"

All: "_A misunderstanding once_

_But now, we look it in the eye_

_Ooooo… Yeah_

_There ain't no snow that can make us cold_

_The snow's so cold this I know_

_We'll be there when the light comes in_

_Just tell em we're survivors_

_Life is a mountain, I wanna ride it_

_All night long_

_If you're going down it, I wanna slide it_

_All night long_

_Life is a mountain, I wanna ride it_

_All night long_

_If you're going down it, I wanna slide it_

_All night long_

_Life is a mountain, I wanna ride it_

_All night long_

_If you're going down it, I wanna slide it_

_All night long_

_Gimme, gimme, gimme, gimme, gimme, yeah_"

After they finished the song, they were not far from their destination; they reached the other side of the mountains and they were coming up to a large snowy hill and they knew that on the other side of it was the shore. Shane and Darren fell behind and Lovelace also fell behind at the moment. Erik, Atticus, Bo, Rafael, and the Junior Amigos were leading the way, when Erik looked down on the ground and saw a moving shadow of some birds. He looked up and panicked as he looked up and saw three skuas flying over them.

Carlos: "What is it thin boy?"

Erik pointed up, and they all looked up to see the skuas started flying down; Will, Bill, Jill, and Lill saw them and didn't know what was going on.

Atticus: "Come on guys! Run!"

Will: "What's the big deal?"

Bo: "They're skuas, they eat penguins and fish!"

The four krill gasped as they held on tightly to Erik's foot. Suddenly the skuas landed in front of them and looked at them while licking their beaks. They didn't notice the krill so Bill slowly got off of Erik's foot and Jill, Will, and Lill followed, whispering quietly to avoid the skuas hearing them.

Will: "What are you doing? We should be running!"

Bill: "We've got to do something to protect these guys!"

Jill: "What do you have in mind?"

Bill: "Quietly follow me!"

They climbed onto the leader skua's foot and began climbing to his head.

The leader looked at Erik and the others and said, "Look what we got here; a bunch of tasty flipper birds."

Erik noticed the leader had a yellow thing around his leg and realized that that was the same skua that his dad met. He figured if his dad saw him when he was a kid and survived, then maybe he could use it to his advantage.

Erik: "What's that on your leg?"

The leader said, "Oh, don't try that with me; I know you penguins know about the aliens, you're just asking so you can try and escape."

Bill and the others made it to the skua's head and Bill bit down on it to try and hurt him, but it had little affect on the skua.

The skua moved his head with an expression of feeling strange and said, "Hey, why did I just feel a small pinching?"

Bill and the other krill climbed onto the tip of his beak and Bill yelled, "Leave them alone!"

The leader pointed to the krill on his beak and the others saw it and he made a chuckled and said, "Look, this krill thinks he can stop us."

He shook his head around and Bill, Will, Jill, and Lill went flying off screaming and landed on Erik's head. It was hard to notice, but Erik, Atticus, Bo, Rafael, and the Junior Amigos saw what he did.

Atticus walked up to the leader and pointed his flipper at him and said, "You be apologizing! Or I'm gonna make you a flightless bird!"

The skua tried to bite Atticus's flipper but Bo and Erik pulled him back before he could do it.

Rafael and the Amigo's stepped forward and Rafael said, "You want to eat us, well we will give you indigestion!"

Carlos: "Yeah! Kiss our frozen tails!"

They laughed and Erik stepped forward and started taunting him, but he moved his head back to lunge at him. Erik turned around and tried to run but the skua grabbed him by the back of his neck. Rafael and the Junior Amigos ran and they stopped and they moved their flippers meaning for Erik to try and escape but the skua's grip was too tight. Jill got scared for Erik's sake, so she climbed onto the Skua's beak and then bit him in the eye; it didn't cause much damage but hit hurt his eye and he moaned in pain and released Erik. Bill, Will, and Lill were scared for Jill, then the skua shook her off his face and she landed in the snow. He looked down at her and was about to try and eat her, but then Rafael and the junior amigos stepped in front of him and kicked snow into his and the other two's faces. Rafael quickly moved his flipper down Jill and she grabbed it and they ran to the others. The three skuas got angry and started charging at all of them, when suddenly, Shane and Darren came from behind them and charged at the skuas, then moved their heads into the air like rhinos. The skuas fell over and got back up and looked at the two baby elephant seals with the baby penguins and krill.

Darren: "Go away you mean birds!"

The skua on the left of the leader said, "Yeah like we're gonna be afraid of you. We can fly!"

Suddenly Lovelace stepped in front of them from the side and said, "Be gone demon birds!"

They were about to fly over him when suddenly they heard a voice from behind them say, "Leave those birds alone!"

They turned around to see three puffins; a Horned Puffin, an Atlantic Puffin, and a Tufted Puffin. The Atlantic Puffin looked very similar to Sven but he did not have yellow hair like Sven. The Horned Puffin looked similar to the Atlantic Puffin, but it had a yellow stripe on its beak instead of blue. The Tufted Puffin had yellow hair like Sven but the blue on its beak was a dark blue and it did not have white on its stomach. The penguins, elephant seals, and krill were amazed at what they were seeing. The three puffins flew in front of the skuas and stood in front of them with angry expressions like they were ready to pick a fight.

The skuas had enough and started to fly away and the leader said, "Remember kiddies, we know where you live."

Armando: "Yeah it's called land!"

They all laughed and Marcel said, "At least we all have lives!"

One of the puffins said, "Why don't you come along with us. You're just outside our home."

Lovelace led them as they walked over the small snowy hill.

**Author's note: The song Life is a Mountain is their version of Life is a Highway, on the lines when they say, "I wanna ride it" they mean ride it as in sledding on their bellies like penguins do.**


	4. Puffin Land

Happy Feet Three

Puffin Land

They followed the puffins over to the hill until they could see the other side; they stopped and were amazed as they saw thousands of puffins, of all three types. They started walking and looked around; there was plenty of snow, but there was also plenty of land and rocks, there was also grass and the shore was in easy walking distance. They started walking through and Lovelace led the way; some of the puffins turned to see the penguins and elephant seals, they didn't even notice Will, Bill, and Lill on Erik's head or Jill on Rafael's head. They looked at Lovelace with curiosity because of his poncho; they thought that Erik, Atticus, Bo; Rafael, Carlos, Marcel, Armando, Tipa; Shane, and Darren were adorable. Will looked around with fear, whereas Lill looked at them with amazement; Bill smiled as he looked up in the air and saw the amazing sight of seeing them fly overhead, and Jill did the same. They were all amazed to see so many puffins; Bill agreed that they looked like penguins but they were standing like the skuas were, but some of them stood like penguins as they waved to them.

Suddenly a young puffin child flew in front of them; he was as tall as Erik but shorter than Atticus, he said, "Hello, where are you from?" Rafael replied, "We come from the new Adelie Land." Erik than introduced himself, "My name's Erik." The young puffin said, "You must be a brave penguin, for many brave warriors are named Erik." Erik smiled and said, "Thank you."

Bill thought this was a wonderful moment and so did Lill and Jill; Will still wanted to return to their home under the ice, but he agreed that it was a nice moment.

Suddenly they looked up and saw some puffins flying to an area of grass near the water and Lovelace pointed at them and said, "What is this great meeting of mighty birds?" The boy turned around and said, "They're gathering around to see the wise one." Bo then said, "We want to see him!" Then the puffin put his wings in the air and said, "Then follow me."

He flew into the air and they followed him from the ground. They passed by nests of puffins and Bill looked around to see parents feeding their children fish.

Jill saw it and thought it was beautiful and when Rafael moved next to Erik she said, "Bill don't you long to have a thousand children to love?" Then Bill said, "Absolutely, I would love o find a beautiful female and have a wonderful family."

The others heard this as they proceeded and they liked what they heard.

Meanwhile

Mumble was walking with Brian, Ramon, and the Amigos and they were following the foot prints of the kids.

Brian: "Those are flipper prints of Shane and Darren, I'd recognize them anywhere mate."

Mumble stepped into the foot prints of the kids and recognized their dancing and he said each of their names.

Then one of the Amigos pointed to some larger foot prints and said, "Look! Lovelace was here too."

They looked and saw that he was correct and then they looked to see the tracks heading for the mountains, so they followed them.

The young puffin led Erik and the others down to the bottom of the steep hill, to the point to where they were standing on a patch of grass at the edge of the shore. Then the puffin landed next to them.

The puffin then said, "Here he comes!"

Suddenly they saw an Atlantic Puffin fly overhead and he landed in front of them. The puffin had yellow hair and a crack in his beak and he was wearing a small T-shirt with a picture of a puffin on it. It was none other than Sven.

Sven: "Hello fellow puffins, remember, if you want it you must will it if you will it, it will be yours!"

Everyone cheered happily and Erik, Atticus, Bo, Rafael, the Junior Amigos, Shane, and Darren walked forward while Lovelace stayed put and watched.

Erik: "Sven!"

Sven looked down and said, "Awww hello fluffy one. Everyone! Your attention please, I would like to introduce my brave friend Erik."

When Sven would say Erik's name he would say it like "Eerick", everyone cheered when they heard it was Erik. Sven did not notice Bill, Jill, Will, or Lill but they were amazed about what was happening.

Atticus walked forward and said, "Yo Sven, what are all you puffins doing here?"

Sven: "Ahh larger fluffy one, we live here now; I left because I learned that my nation had moved here and it is as if I have returned to my homelands."

The younger puffin turned to them and said, "We love it here, there's plenty of fish, more snow, and enough land and rocks for us to make our nests."

Rafael stepped forward and said, "How did all you winged penguins end up here?"

Sven flew into the air and yelled, "It is an amazing story that we will now tell!"

His voice echoed as Mumble and the others made it to the other side of the mountain and were heading for Puffin Land.

When they heard it, Mumble said, "I know that voice, that's Sven."

Sven landed in front of Erik and the kids and Lovelace and said, "Aage, tell them the story."

The young puffin they met said, "We were having trouble surviving because we lost our home, but we were saved by the aliens."

Sven: "The aliens are bird eaters, but they do not eat penguins, and some of them eat us puffins, but some don't have the heart to kill us."

Atticus: "Wow!"

Aage: "The aliens wanted to save our great nation because of the dangers we faced, so they brought many of us here."

Sven: "Yes, and I flew to the forbidden shore and found that they had saved my race and friends from our old home. They set them free and bestowed upon me, this sacred robe because they were the aliens that saved me as well."

Bill began climbing down Erik's body and Will tried to stop him but he kept going, Will and Lill followed him to try and stop him but he kept going and Jill climbed off of Rafael's body. They started walking on the grass and Bill intended to speak to Sven to ask him his questions.

Bill: "Hello sir!"

Sven and the other puffins heard him because he yelled very loudly.

Sven: "Who said that?"

Atticus pointed to the krill and said, "He did."

Sven looked at the ground and saw the four krill when Bill said, "Hello!"

Sven: "Friends of Sven, we have talking krill before us!"

All the puffins in their nests were amazed and said, "Oooo!"

Will: "Please don't eat us!"

Aage: "We won't eat you krill, we would if there was a huge swarm of you, but this small number cannot satisfy anyone. And we also like the larger crustaceans."

Mumble, Brian, Ramon, and the Amigos were on top of the hill and they heard what was currently happening as they searched for the kids.

Sven: "And where are you from, little krill?"

Jill: "We come from under the great ice."

Sven: "And what are you names?"

Bill: "I'm Bill, this is Will, Jill, and Lill."

Sven: "Why do you come here?"

Jill: "We've come because we have questions; why do you predators eat our kind?"

Sven: "Two reasons, one because you are taste, but we do eat other things; and two, because we have no choice, we are designed to eat fish and krill and other sea things, if we don't, we will die of starvation."

Erik: "Sven, our home is changing, there has been less ice than usual; what's happening?"

Sven: "Little Erik and little Bill, something is happening, the world is somehow getting warmer, ice has not only been melting in your home, but here too. That is how we lost our old home. This can only be described as a global warming."

Bill: "That would explain why some ice has been falling apart in our home."

Shane and Darren: "What?"

Will: "Back at our home, the icy sealing that hides our swarm from predators has been falling apart, icicles from the top have been getting thinner and ice is shifting around."

Bo: "Sven, why is this happening, what is causing it?"

Lovelace: "Yes mighty Sven, what is the cause of this slow moving catastrophe?"

Sven: "I am sorry, but I do not know. But, perhaps the aliens can be of service to you. The aliens know more than any of us."

He pointed to a far away place past Adelie Land and said, "The forbidden shore is that way, perhaps a day's walk."

Suddenly Mumble, Brian, Ramon, and the Amigos emerged from the crowd and saw the kids.

Mumble: "Erik!"

Brian: "Boys!"

Ramon and the Amigos went to their sons and yelled their names. Bill, Will, Jill, and Lill watched as they walked to the kids.

Mumble: "Kids we're leaving."

Brian: "That's right, we're going home."

Erik: "But Pa, we want know what's happening."

Mumble: "Son, you can't just go wandering around, you could get hurt."

Atticus: "But Uncle Mumble, we were trying to help our friends."

Mumble looked down at the krill and Bill said, "Hello."

Mumble: "Nice to meet you."

Sven: "Hello Mumbly."

Mumble: "High Sven, don't mind us."

Sven: "It's no bother, Erik, you and you're friends should do as your fathers say and go home."

Erik: "Okey dokey."

Shane turned to the krill and said, "Aren't you coming?"

Bill: "No, you guys go home, we'll stay here."

Sven moved his wing under them and lifted them onto Lovelace's head and said, "You should go with them; stay with your friends."

Jill: "But we still have unanswered questions."

Sven: "All questions can be answered when you look for them."

Will: "How are we supposed to do that?"

Sven: "If you want it you must will it if you will it, it will be yours. Now go, help your friends and make the best of your lives."

Bill: "Thank you."

Lovelace turned around and they all started leaving and all the puffins started waving goodbye, even Aage.

Sven: "Chow."


	5. The World is Changing

Happy Feet Three

The World is Changing

After an hour of walking, Mumble and the others finally returned to the new Adelie Land. Mumble walked with the kids along with Ramon, the Amigos, and Bryan. Gloria, Carmen, and the Amigos' wives came and were happy to see that they returned with the kids.

Gloria: "My beautiful boys, I'm so glad to see you."

Carmen and the Amigos' wives hugged them and Rafael, Marcel, Carlos, Tipa, and Armando. Bill waved at Gloria and Gloria looked on Erik's head and saw Bill, Will, Jill, and Lill. Carmen and the Amigos wives also saw the krill on Erik's head and they saw how Will looked afraid and so did Jill.

Will: "H-h-hello."

Erik: "See mommy, we told you they could talk."

Gloria: "Yes you were right Erik."

Suddenly Bill climbed down Erik's side and ran between Gloria's legs, he heard the sound of the penguins and elephant seals dancing and he started dancing. Lill, Jill, and Will climbed down and stood next to him. Lill and Jill stood next to Bill and started dancing too. Will eventually joined in and Bill started singing so loud that everyone could here him. Only the ones that were very close could see him and the other krill but they all started dancing to his song.

"_I got a feeling,_

_that tonight's gonna be a good night,_

_that tonight's gonna be a good night,_

_that tonight's gonna be a good good night._

_I got a feeling,_

_That tonight's gonna be a good night,_

_That tonight's gonna be a good night,_

_That tonight's gonna be a good good night._

_Tonight's the night night  
Let's live it up  
I got my money  
Let's spend it up  
go out and smash it  
let go o' my guard  
Jump off that sofa  
Let's get this up  
I know that we'll have a ball  
if we get down  
and go out  
and just freakin' lose it all_

_I feel stressed out_

_I wanna let it go_

_Lets go way out spaced out_

_and losing all control_

_Fill up my cup_

_Mazeltov_

_Look at her dancing_

_just take it off_

_Lets paint the town_

_We'll shut it down_

_Let's burn the roof_

_and then we'll do it again_

_Let's Do it and do it and do it 1 _

_and do it and do it 2_

_and do it and do it and live it 3_

_up and do it, do it_

_4_

_do it, do it, and do it 5  
and do it and do it and do it 6  
and do it and do it and 7  
I got a feeling,_

_that tonight's gonna be a good night,  
that tonight's gonna be a good night,_

_that tonight's gonna be a good good night._

_I got a feeling,_

_That tonight's gonna be a good night,_

_That tonight's gonna be a good night,_

_That tonight's gonna be a good good night._

_Tonight's the night_

_let's live it up_

_I got my money_

_Lets spend it up_

_Go out and smash it (smash it)_

_Like Oh My God (like oh my god)_

_Jump off that sofa (cmon)_

_Lets kick it up_

_Fill up my cup (Drink)_

_Mazel tov!(le haim)_

_Look at her dancing (Move it Move it)_

_Just take it off_

_Lets paint the town (paint the town)_

_We'll shut it down (shut it down)_

_Lets burn the roof_

_and then we'll do it again_

_count to 7 and start singing again_

_shut the heck up, up, up_

_Here we come_

_here we go_

_we gotta rock rock _

_rock rock rock_

_Easy come_

_easy go_

_now we on top _

_top top top top_

_Feel the shot_

_body rock_

_Rock it don't stop stop _

_stop stop_

_Round and round_

_up and down_

_around the clock clock clock clock_

_Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday and Thursday_

_Friday, Saturday, Saturday to Sunday_

_we keep keep keep keep going up_

_we know what we say say_

_party everyday _

_p-p-p-party every day_

_and I'm feeling (ooooooo ooooooo)_

_that tonight's gonna be a good night_

_that tonight's gonna be a good night_"

All of the penguins and elephant seals danced to his song with happiness; suddenly they looked to see part of a huge glacier fall off. They all stopped and watched it with both fear and amazement. Suddenly Noah climbed onto a large mount of ice in front of the ice they swim under to fish.

Noah: "Everyone, I fear that something terrible is happening to our home! Perhaps these dancing krill have offended The Great Guin, or perhaps the mighty aliens have done something that is causing this. I do not know, but someone must find out what it is. Mumble, you have the most courage of us all, I ask that you go and try to find out what is happening and put an end to it!"

Mumble looked at his friends, then at Gloria and Erik.

Gloria: "You don't have to do it."

Mumble: "I know, but I really should."

Gloria: "If you think you should do it then I won't stop you. Just be careful."

Mumble turned to Erik and said, "Erik, you and the kids stay here."

Erik: "No pa, I want to come with you."

Atticus: "Yeah, we don't want you to have all the fun."

Rafael: "Si, I hear people wanting something, us!"

Bill began to climb up Mumble's chest as he said, "I'm definitely coming."

Lill followed Bill up onto Mumble's head and said, "I want to go too, this is turning out to be a great adventure."

Will watched them and said, "You two are insane!"

Bill: "Come on Will, you wanted to do something like this once, now's your chance to do it again."

Will thought for a moment and said, "Alright."

Jill followed him onto Mumble's head and Bryan looked down at him and said, "I'm coming too penguin, you're not going in alone."

Mumble looked at them all, including Bryan's kids and the Amigos and he said, "Well, I guess there's no stopping you. Gloria… can you…"

Gloria: "Don't worry, I'll stay here with Carmen and the others; Erik, be careful."

Carmen: "Si, Rafael, you stay close to your father."

One of the Amigos' wife said to Carlos, "That goes for you too Carlos."

Mumble, the Amigos, Bryan, and the kids started to walk out of the new Adelie Land and when they were halfway to the point where they would be out of sight Gloria said, "And just remember…"

"_Just when you think,_

_hope is lost,_

_and giving up,_

_is all you got._

_And blue turns black,_

_your confidence is cracked,_

_there seems no turning back,_

_from here._"

Mumble, Erik, and the others stopped and turned around and started to listen to Gloria; Bill, Will, Lill, and Jill's eyes widened as they heard her beautiful voice.

"_Sometimes there isn't an obvious explanation,_

_where the holiest heart's stars can feel the strongest palpitations._

_That's when you can build a bridge of light,_

_And that's what turns the wrong so right,_

_And that's when you can't give up the fight._"

Lill and Jill began to sing along with Gloria and Bill looked at Lill with a sparkle in his eyes and Will looked at Jill the same way.

"_That's when love turns night time into day,_

_and that's when loneliness goes away,_

_and that's why you gotta be strong tonight._

_Only love can build us a bridge of light!_"

On the next lines the other penguins and elephant seals joined into the song and sang beautifully, mostly female elephant seals sang, but they all swayed to the rhythm.

"_When your feet,_

_are made of stone,_

_and you're convinced,_

_that you're all alone._

_Look at the stars,_

_Instead of the dark._

_You'll find your heart shines like the sun._

_Let's not let our anger get us lost,_

_For the need to be right comes with way to high a cost._

_That's when love can build a bridge of light_

_And that's what turns the wrong so right,_

_And that's when you know it's worth the fight._

_That's when love turns night time into day,_

_And that's when loneliness goes away,_

_And that's why you gotta be strong tonight._

_Only love can build us a bridge of Light!_"

Mumble, Bryan, Ramon, the Amigos, the kids, and the krill all felt extremely happy as they watched all of the others sing.

"_Deep breath,_

_take it on the chin,_

_but don't forget,_

_to let the love back in!_

_(let the love back in)_

_That's when love can build a bridge of light_

_And that's what turns the wrong so right,_

_and that's when you can't give up the fight._

_Only love can build us a bridge of light!_

_That's when love turns night time into day,_

_And that's when loneliness goes away,_

_And that's why you gotta be strong tonight._

'_Cause only love can build us a bridge of light!_

_Only love can build us a bridge of liiiiight!_

_Only love can build us… a bridge of liiiiiight!_"

Mumble and the others smiled and turned around and walked over a small hill to the point when Gloria, Carmen, and the Amigos' wives could no longer see them. Bill, Will, Jill, and Lill were standing on Mumble's head and they were all smiling happily, even Will. Bill was glad to see Will smiling because he was terrified from the moment they left their home under the ice.


	6. Deja vu

Happy Feet Three

Déjà vu

Mumble, Bryan, Ramon, the Amigos, Bill, Will, Lill, Jill, and the kids were walking across the frozen tundra of Antarctica; they had been walking for hours when suddenly Sven and Aage flew over a hill and landed in front of them.

Sven: "Mumbly, we heard something happen at your home and Miss Glorious tells us that you all are looking for the aliens."

Mumble: "Yeah that's true. We're trying to see if they can do anything to stop what's happening to our homes."

Aage: "Well we can help you."

Bryan: "How?"

Sven: "We can lead you to the forbidden shore where we have seen the aliens before."

Aage walked to the other side of Sven and pointed past some raised ice on the horizon and said, "The forbidden shore is that way and we will lead you there."

Mumble saw the raised ice and said, "It's past what used to be Emperor Land."

Lill: "Well then let's get moving; the longer we wait the more ice comes apart."

Lovelace: "Indeed, time is of the essence."

They started walking with the krill on Mumble's head and Sven and Aage flying ahead of them, but they made sure that they did not fly too far ahead of them.

After a few hours of walking they were on the glacier that once trapped them in Emperor Land. They stopped to look at it and saw how empty it now was and that ice had fallen from the sides along with snow and now it looked like a small valley of snow that had hills against the sides.

They all stood near some snow and looked down as the krill climbed off Mumble and looked down in front of everyone.

Mumble looked at Bill, Will, Lill, and Jill and said, "This used to be our home, until this iceberg closed the exit and nearly killed everyone."

Bryan: "I'll never forget that mate; because that was when we elephant seals saw the fun in dancing."

Will remembered that and he said, "This is right over our home!"

Ramon: "What is the tiny crustacean talking about?"

Will: "I was here when it happened and I swam through a small tunnel in the ice and was reunited with the swarm beneath the ice. We heard the sound of you dancing and we did it too."

Jill: "Guys, the swarm can help us! We have to get them up here and tell them what is going on."

They all began walking down the hill of snow and then they made their way to the hole that Will traveled through when it happened.

They stopped when they reached it and Bill looked up at them and said, "You wait here and we'll get them to come up."

Bill, Will, Lill, and Jill swam down the hole until they reached the pocket of water beneath the ice where their swarm was.

Bill: "Listen everyone!"

Everyone turned to them and Bill continued, "We have made a discovery about what is happening to our home and it is affecting some new friends of ours. Where is George?"

A krill swam to them; his name was George and he was the leader of the swarm (like the Elders and the emperors) and he asked, "What be the meaning of this?"

Lill: "Come up with us and we'll explain everything."

The four of them swam up the hole and the others followed them, one by one. Mumble and the others watched as they came out of the hole, despite their size they quickly emerged and surrounded them.

Bill pointed his front legs at the penguins, puffins, and elephant seals and said, "These are our new friends. Whatever is happening to our home is happening to their homes too. We're going somewhere to see if some aliens can help us all, and we would like you all to help us."

They all looked up at Mumble, The Amigos, Bryan, his kids, The Amigos' kids, Erik, Atticus, Bo, Sven, and Aage and the smaller krill that were the children gathered near their parents and other adults.

George angrily said, "We will not help you! These creatures are predators who eat krill; how do we know they are not to blame for what is happening!"

Atticus: "Yo, that's messed up! We didn't do anything!"

George: "We have gained to adapt to harsh conditions so that we may survive; we will not change our ways to help those who dare to eat us!"

Bryan: "You talk a lot of smack for a little one mate!"

George pointed up at them and said, "They are predators, it is in their nature to eat us!"

Mumble looked down at him and said, "But we will choose not to eat you krill."

Ramon: "Aww! But they look so tasty!"

They glared at him and he nodded and knew he would have to not eat them.

Bill: "But they are apart of the world, the world we live in! We have to help them!"

Will: "Yeah, I don't trust them that much, but I don't want to see them dead!"

Lill: "They're our friends and friends stick together!"

George: "I do not know of the world you wish to live in, but we live in the world that we are meant to live in. We will not change our ways to help these colossal beasts! If you wish to be apart of this swarm you must renounce your so called friends and choose to remain with us beneath the ice! These creatures will bring the downfall of our swarm, and we cannot be endangering our future generations!"

Jill: "We can't just abandon them after we have just gone through so much to help them!"

George: "It is your choice! Either renounce your colossal friends to remain apart of our swarm; or leave to help these creatures and never return."

They looked back and forth between Mumble and the others and George and the swarm.

Bill then began to climb on Erik as he said, "I will not give up what I have just gone through to achieve. Will, Lill, Jill, you can stay here if you want; I won't force you to come."

Bill looked at George with an angry face and said, "If my friend's not staying then I'm not staying!"

Jill watched Will turn around and said, "If he's going then so am I!"

Lill looked up at Bill and said, "I'm definitely going if they are!"

The four of them were on Erik's head and Mumble led them away as the krill moved to make space for them. The Amigos' sons were singing Leader of the Pack (like they did in the first movie) and they all had sad faces as they walked up the hill of snow they used to get in.

When they were on the top of the glacier Rafael stopped and looked down at the thousands of krill and said, "We sing our sympathy to our friends Bill, Will, Lill, and Jill. You are a nation of tiny whiny movy juvy teeny weenies!"

He brushed his foot against the ground and left in a huff.

George said to the others, "We do what we must do in order to survive."

Everyone else said, "Amen."

The Amigos' sons continued as they left the area and all the krill began to go through the hole and back under the ice.

A few hours later it was dark and they were continuing there journey to the forbidden shore with sad faces and Sven and Aage were too sad to fly.

Will was curled up on Erik's head while Erik was singing:

"_Where is the moment we needed the most?_

_You pick up the leaves and the magic is lost._

_They tell me your blue skies fade to grey._

_They tell me your passion's gone away._

_And I don't need no carryin' on._

'_Cause ya had a bad day,_

_you're taking one down._

_You sing a sad song just to turn it around._

_You say you don't know,_

_You tell me don't lie,_

_You work on a smile and you go for a ride._

_You had a bad day,_

_The camera don't lie,_

_You're coming back down and you really don't lie._

_You had a bad day._

_You had a bad day._"

When he stopped Mumble turned to the krill on Erik's head and said, "It's okay guys, I know how you feel."

Will said, "What do you mean you…"

He stopped and he, Bill, Lill, and Jill's eyes widened as they remembered how Lovelace told them that Mumble was banished from his home too.

Bill: "Oh that's right; you were sent away from your home because of your dancing."

Mumble turned his head and asked, "How'd you know that?"

Lill pointed her right front legs at Lovelace and said, "Lovelace told us your story."

They continued walking and Bryan looked down and said, "Don't worry krill, once we find out what's happening, they'll let you back home with open legs."

Will stood up and said, "You really think we can find out what's going on?"

Erik: "Yeah, 'cause we got pa, and he's the most courageous penguin in the world!"

Atticus: "True that!"

Sven flew in front of them and said, "Is true, Mumbly is has the most courage out of anyone I have met."

Mumble: "Thanks guys, now we should probably find a nice place to rest for the night." They came to a curved piece of ice that was sticking out of the ground and they got behind it because it would protect them from harsh gusts of wind. Bryan and his kids huddled close to Mumble, Ramon, The Amigos, Sven, Aage, and the kids. Bill, Will, Jill, and Lill climbed off of Erik's head and buried themselves in snow but they were between everyone else (they buried themselves so that they would still be able to breathe).


	7. One in a Krillion

Happy Feet Three

One in a Krillion

The next morning, everyone woke up and shook some snow off their bodies. Sven and Aage flew into the air to exercise their wings.

Atticus: "Now we gotta get rotating so we can save everyone in the Emperhood."

Shane: "What are we going to do when we find the aliens?"

They spaced out some while Ramon looked at Shane and said, "We'll do the same thing the tallboy did; we'll appeal to their better nature. We'll dance for them and they'll give us their great gifts of generosity."

Rafael looked up at Ramon and said, "That is right papa!"

Mumble counted everyone and noticed that Erik was not there.

Mumble: "Where's Erik?"

They looked around and Lovelace saw Erik standing on a small edge of snow and said, "There he is."

Mumble turned around and when he saw Erik he could tell that something was on his mind. Everyone else watched him walk to Erik; Bill, Will, Lill, and Jill were standing between Atticus and Bo's feet and Bill began to follow Mumble.

Will stopped him and asked, "What are you doing?"

Bill turned to him and said, "Erik looks sad, he's my friend too so I feel I should try to help him."

Bill walked on all of his legs and followed Mumble; due to his small size it would take him longer to get to Erik, but not very long.

Mumble asked, "Son, is something wrong?"

Erik turned and looked up at Mumble with a sad face and said, "Daddy, what if we don't find the forbidden shore?"

Mumble: "Don't be silly Erik, of course we'll find it."

Erik: "But what if we don't make it, and mommy and the others are in trouble?"

Mumble: "Don't worry son, we'll find out what's going on and we'll stop it. As long as we have hope we can accomplish anything."

Erik: "But what can we do? We're just ordinary penguins."

Mumble: "We may be ordinary penguins, but that doesn't mean we're not special or different than any other penguin."

Erik: "How are we special?"

Mumble: "We're special because we're ourselves; we're not what anyone else wants us to be. We decide who we are and what we do. We don't let anyone else decide what happens to us, we just be what we want to be. We're all special just the way we are."

Mumble walked to the others while Erik stared into the sky with the same sad expression he had before their talk. Bill walked between Erik's legs and he stood in front of him, on the edge. He got Erik's attention and Erik looked down at him.

He looked up at Erik and said, "I heard what he was telling you, and he's right."

Erik: "What do you mean?"

Bill pointed his front legs at Erik while saying, "You are special just the way you are. You're special because you're you and no one else."

As he continued he began to climb up Erik's chest to make his way to his head.

Bill: "You penguins are like us krill; you may look alike but you can tell the difference between each other. You're special because you're you, and there's only one of you in all the world."

When he continued he climbed on top of Erik's beak and Erik continued to listen to him.

Bill: "If there's one thing that my friend Will has taught me, it's that everyone in this world matters. Krill, penguin, puffin, elephant seal; one person can make a great difference no matter who or what they are. Your dad's a great guy; he may be an ordinary penguin but he's courageous enough to do whatever it takes to help his friends and family. You're his son; you have in you what he has in him."

Bill climbed off of Erik, who smiled after thinking about what he said; then they both rejoined the others.

They were about to leave when Erik hugged Mumble and said, "I love you daddy."

Mumble smiled and said, "I love you too son."

Erik let go of Mumble, who started to lead the others, and he moved his head down to Bill, Will, Lill, and Jill and said, "Come on."

They climbed on his beak and on top of his head and Erik began to walk behind Mumble with everyone else following.

Lovelace walked next to Erik and said, "Your father's a great penguin!"

Aage flew over their heads and said, "Now let us go to the forbidden shore."

They continued their journey across the frozen tundra of Antarctica.

**Author's Noge: I know this is a little short but I was in a small rush to get to my other stories. Plus I couldn't think of many details for this chapter, because I took a reviewer's advice that this should focus on the relationship between Erik and Mumble, but I gave it a twist by showing the friendship between Erik and Bill.**


	8. The Food Chain

Happy Feet Three

The Food Chain

It was now the afternoon and everyone had made it to an area of thin ice; at the end of the ice was the sea. The ice was thick enough for all of them to walk on but you could see through it and what was directly underneath it. Mumble, Bryan, Ramon, and The Amigos were walking with their kids across the ice while Sven and Aage were flying overhead. Bill, Will, Lill, and Jill were still sitting on Erik's head as they proceeded on their journey. Will was starting to feel more comfortable around Mumble and the others. The others were growing fond of Bill, Will, Lill, and Jill. They were walking close to the edge where the water was; little did they know that three large creatures were swimming below the ice. Sven and Aage were flying overhead when they looked down and saw Mumble and the others walking near the edge, they approached a long crack that was in the middle of the ice. They looked down and showed a sign of fear as they saw the creatures swimming up toward them.

They began to fly down to them while Sven yelled, "Mumbly, look out!"

They looked up at Sven and then Mumble looked down and saw the creatures coming up fast.

He then yelled, "Everyone out of the way!"

They quickly scattered in fear and three leopard seals jumped through the ice and broke it. Since they went through the crack they caused the ice to break up some. Erik and the krill and the other kids were on a small iceberg that separated and was floating away slowly. Sven and Aage were flying overhead as they watched everything happen in fear. Ramon, Lovelace, and the Amigos fell in the water and they swam away as one of the leopard seals followed them; they went in the same direction to avoid getting separated. Mumble and Bryan emerged their heads from the water and floated to breathe.

Aage hovered over Mumble and Bryan for a few seconds while saying, "Mumble! Erik and the others are in danger!"

Mumble began to swim but then another one of the leopard seals came and tried to bite him. Bryan tried help Mumble but they were moving fast.

Mumble kept swimming away; he looked in the kids' direction and he jumped out of the water a few times while yelling, "Erik… stay out… of the water!"

Erik and the others watched the leopard seal chase Mumble and Bryan trying to catch the leopard seal.

They had scared expressions and Will yelled, "What's going on?!"

Rafael looked up at the krill on Erik's head and said, "These muy scary leopard seals are trying to eat us!"

Lill screamed, "Oh no!"

Will was freaking out but asked, "Wait, they eat you too?!"

Atticus said, "Duh! We fish, krill, and other stuff but skuas and leopard seals eat us and fish!"

Bill's eyes widened and he said, "I think I'm starting to figure out the food chain."

Will had the same expression and said, "Me too."

Suddenly the third leopard seal poked his head out of the water and looked at them with an angry looking expression.

He looked Erik, Atticus, Bo, Rafael, Carlos, Tipa, Armando, and Marcel and said, "Oooh, appetizers."

Shane and Darren were scared for their friends and Darren said, "Leave us alone!"

Shane added, "Yeah, go away!"

The leopard seal growled and said, "You kids just swim on home to your daddy."

They backed away in fear and moved closer to Shane and Darren as the leopard seal growled. Bill, Will, Lill, and Jill shook in fear as they feared for themselves and for Erik and the others.

Suddenly Sven and Aage flew behind the leopard seal's head and Sven stopped flapping and kicked the leopard seal's head. The leopard seal turned around and saw Sven and Aage hovering in front of him.

Sven and Aage taunted him as Sven said, "Hey ugly, why don't you try to catch a puffin!"

The leopard seal growled and took his flippers off the iceberg and tried to bite Sven and Aage but they flew away. The leopard seal chased them as they flew close to the surface of the water.

The leopard seal jumped out of the water a few times while Sven yelled, "Eerik, we'll hold them off; you must get to the ice!"

Erik and the others heard him and Jill pointed to the ice and said, "You heard him, we've got to swim to the ice."

Bo looked at her and said, "But we can't swim! We're too fluffy!"

Erik turned his eyes up and said, "Fluffy don't float."

Shane and Darren hopped between them and said, "We can swim, hold onto us."

Erik climbed onto the back of Shane's neck (large compared to him) and Bill, Will, Lill, and Jill climbed off of Erik's head and onto Shane's. Rafael climbed onto Shane's back and sat behind Erik and Carlos and Marcel sat behind Rafael. Atticus, Bo, Armando, and Tipa climbed onto Darren's back; Atticus sat in the back near Darren's tail flippers because he was the biggest. With the eight baby penguins on their backs, Shane and Darren made their way to the edge of the ice and jumped into the water. When they were under water Bill, Will, Lill, and Jill felt refreshed from being underwater. Erik and the other baby penguins had their flippers tightly against Shane and Darren's backs so they wouldn't fall off and drown. Shane and Darren were able to swim well even with the wait of the baby penguins on them, but they couldn't swim as fast. It would take them a while before they made it to the ice connected to the land.

Meanwhile the other leopard was chasing Mumble quickly; they swerved and twisted in different directions. Bryan was chasing the leopard seal to get him away from Mumble; he was gaining on him but they were moving fast and turning quickly so it wasn't easy. At one point they went below a large glacier with icicles on the bottom; Mumble swam between two that were close together but the leopard seal followed him and broke the icicles. Bryan kept following with a determined face but the leopard seal was so focused on eating Mumble that he didn't no Bryan was chasing him.

Meanwhile another leopard seal was chasing Lovelace, Ramon, and the Amigos. As they swam away they screamed under the water. At one point they swam to the surface and jumped out of the water and after they fell back in there was the image of the leopard seal's back emerging from the water and curving down. They swam under the ice and swam around some icicles then they swam under the ice they were standing on and they caught sight of a large hole.

They quickly began to swim toward it while Lovelace turned his head to them and yelled, "Come my brothers, hurry!"

They quickly swam through the hole and jumped out of the hole and into the air. The leopard seal went out of the hole and broke the ice on the outside making it wider. He did not go as high as the penguins and landed on some of the ice. Lovelace, Ramon, and the Amigos landed ten feet away from the leopard seal. They turned around and saw him growl; the leopard seal went back into the water and they made their way close to the edge. They caught sight of Erik and the others riding Shane and Darren; they were coming toward them and they were three quarters between the main ice and the iceberg they got off. They surfaced their heads so they could breathe as Shane and Darren continued.

They started waving their flippers and yelling while Lovelace yelled, "Young ones, quickly, get out of the water!"

The eight baby penguins had their feathers hanging like Mumble's after he's in the water.

Bo yelled, "We're coming!"

When they went back under Bill, Will, Jill, and Lill looked around and Bill said, "We're still clear!"

Meanwhile Sven and Aage were still flying close to the water with the other leopard seal following them. The leopard seal would jump out of the water now and again to try and eat Sven and Aage. Sven and Aage could easily fly up higher and escape the leopard seal but they were just keeping him busy so that he wouldn't go after Erik and the others. At one point they were flying in the direction of Erik and the others. When the seal jumped out of the water Sven and Aage split up and turned around and flew past the leopard seal's head. When they passed his head he caught sight of Erik and the others just starting to climb out of the water and onto the ice. He then began to swim toward them and Sven and Aage began to panic as they flew after him. Mumble was still trying escape the leopard seal chasing him when he saw the other one swimming in Erik's direction. He gasped and turned back to the leopard seal chasing him and he saw Bryan chasing the leopard seal. Mumble got an idea and he swam toward the other leopard seal. All of the kids were now out of the water and Bill, Will, Jill, and Lill climbed off of Shane's head and were standing on the snow. Erik was standing close to the edge with his back to the water while everyone was smiling because they got out of the water. Suddenly the leopard seal made it to the edge of the ice and was slowly moving to the surface. Bryan was following the leopard seal chasing Mumble but he stopped when he noticed them heading in the direction of the other one. Bryan figured out what Mumble was up to and he began to swim to the surface.

Everyone else on the ice was cheering while Erik said, "We did it! We did it!"

Suddenly the leopard moved his head out of the water and was right behind Erik. The others' beaks dropped open.

Bo pointed at the leopard seal behind Erik and yelled, "Erik, behind you!"

Erik turned around and looked in fear as the leopard seal was looking at him and opened his mouth full of razor sharp teeth. He moved his head backward and was about to move it down to eat Erik, when suddenly Mumble jumped out of the water and over his head. The next second the other leopard seal jumped out of the water and hit the other one knocking him into the water and away from Erik. The leopard seals were dizzy so Mumble jumped onto the ice and he and Erik moved away from the edge.

Sven and Aage landed and stood like pigeons as everyone cheered; one of the Amigos said, "Mumble you're the greatest penguin in the world!"

Bill, Will, Jill, and Lill looked up at Mumble and Lill said, "That was amazing!"

Will happily said, "You've got the most courage out of anyone I've ever met!"

Suddenly they stopped as all three of the leopard seals emerged from the water and climbed onto the ice and approached them.

They backed away as one of the leopard seals said, "Looks like a three course meal."

Another one of them said, "I get the ones with the weird beaks."

Bill, Will, Jill, and Lill were scared and climbed onto Mumble's foot as the third leopard seal said, "I'll have the kids."

They were all scared when suddenly Bryan climbed onto the ice and stood behind the leopard seals with an angry expression.

He was right behind them when he said, "G'day mates."

The leopard seals turned around and became nervous when they saw him. Elephant seals are bigger than leopard seals so they were a little afraid of him.

One of them moved his head to refer to Shane and Darren and said, "Uh, if these are your kids, we weren't gonna hurt them. We're just gonna have some lunch and then we'll go."

Bryan looked at them angrily and said, "You're not eating any of these penguins! You want to eat something, go find some fish! You don't have to go home but you can't stay here!"

He walked past them and joined the others; the leopard seals had defeated expressions on their faces as they began to leave.

The others smiled and Atticus turned to Bryan and said, "Yeah, that's my man Bryan!"

Carlos pointed at the leopard seals and said, "Oh look at the little babies leaving!"

They all laughed some and Tipa said, "Ow I think Bryan really hurt them, oh wait that's how they already look!"

They all busted out laughing and one of the leopard seals turned around angrily and said, "Remember birdies, we share the same ocean."

Ramon happily said, "Yeah but where we come from people have lives!"

They all laughed, even Bill, Will, Lill, and Jill; Sven and Aage began to fly and they all continued on their journey to the forbidden shore.


	9. A World Beyond

Happy Feet Three

A World Beyond

It was now late in the day and Mumble and the others were trying to cross a frozen tundra. The sun was setting over the horizon as gray clouds filled the sky; small clouds (I think like fog) passed them as a powerful wind blew against them. They could barely move; Bill, Will, Jill, and Lill held onto the feathers on top of Mumble's head. Erik and Bo tried walking but they had their backs against Mumble's chest. The Amigos' kids had their backs against their chests as they tried to walk against the wind. Sven and Aage were walking next to them; they were walking because they could not fly in this heavy wind. Lovelace walked next to Mumble with Erik against his chest as they both struggled through the wind. Brian, Shane, and Darren were a few feet behind all of them; Mumble and the others leaned forward as they walked against the wind. Brian bent his neck over as he moved against the wind; he had an angry and determined expression while Shane and Darren showed expressions of worry and struggle. Mumble and the Amigos made sounds of struggle as Mumble pointed his head up because of the wind.

Brian, Shane, and Darren managed to get a foot in front of them and Brian leaned his head forward as he turned his head sideways to the others and yelled, "Get behind me!"

Mumble and the others gathered behind Brian and stayed close to him, for his large body shielded them from some of the wind. Much of the wind was still pressing against them but it made it slightly easier for them to move. They began to walk up the side of a snowy mountain and showed difficulty as the wind blew against them.

A few hours later

They had all made it to the top of the mountain and they were behind a large rock as some snow blew around it. The blizzard was starting to clear up so it was safe for them to rest.

Mumble paid attention to the snow and then looked up at Brian as he said, "Alright, the storm's clearing up so we'll stay here for the night."

Brian looked at the snow and saw that it was getting late and he said, "Good call penguin."

Bill, Will, Jill, and Lill climbed off of Mumbles head and stood in the snow in front of them as Erik, Bow, and Atticus looked up at Mumble while the Amigos looked down at their sons and Brian looked down at Shane and Darren. Jill and Lill began to rub snow on themselves while Bill and Will looked up at the stars and the moon. Then after the storm was completely over they saw the northern lights appear. The saw the green and purple lights and showed expressions of amazement and aww as their mouths dropped open.

Everyone looked at them as Will pointed two of his front right legs at the lights and said, "It's beautiful!"

They all looked up and Mumble showed a blank expression as he looked at the lights and said, "Yeah… it is."

Lill stood next to Bill and looked at him with a warm smile as she moved closer to him.

Then she looked back at the lights and said, "It sure is amazing."

Bill looked at her and smiled as he looked back at the lights and said, "Yeah."

Jill stood next to Will with a smile; Bill thenn turned to Mumble and the others and pointed his two top left legs at the lights and asked, "What causes those beautiful lights?"

Mumble continued to look as he said, "No one really knows. The elders say they're the spirits of penguins who passed away."

Brian looked down at Mumble and then back up at the lights and said, "Some elephant seals say it's another ocean in the sky."

Will took a few small steps forward and said, "I wonder if a world lies beyond this world."

Mumble looked down at the Krill as they turned around and he said, "I don't know about beyond the world, but I do know that something lies beyond the ice."

Bill looked up and said, "There's just so much that we don't know! I wonder if we ever will know."

Mumble turned and had his head sideways as he looked at them and said, "Well, I think there are some things we never will know. Come on, let's get some sleep."

They all began to walk toward each other and the picture faded into a new image.

The next day

The group was walking on top of a mountain; they were approaching a large piece of ice sticking out over a steep yet smooth side of the mountain. Sven and Aage were flying overhead to guide the others while Bill, Will, Jill, and Lill were on Mumble's head as they stared ahead with interested expressions.

Sven and Aage glided for a moment as they looked down at the others approaching the large piece of ice and Sven said, "Now all we have to be doing is to move to the bottom of this mountain, toward the water, and then follow the water to the forbidden shore."

As Sven continued to fly the bottom of his T-shirt blew in the wind; Mumble, Ramon, and Erik looked down over the large piece of ice and saw that it looked like it wasn't very safe.

Bill, Will, Jill, and Lill showed fear as Will said, "I don't think we should go down that way."

Mumble showed a nervous expression as he said, "He's right, we need to find a safer way down."

He turned around and saw the others starting to crowd up on the piece of ice and Brian was the last as he said, "Let me take a look."

Mumble noticed some cracks in the ice as Brian walked on and he showed fear as he looked up and said, "Brian no, you're too heavy!"

But it was too late; the ice collapsed beneath their feet and they all began to slide on their bellies screaming. Sven and Aage looked down in fear as they flew after everyone. As they sledded down the piece of ice rolled down after them and started breaking other pieces of ice. They all screamed; they turned and moved in different directions as they moved down. Erik, Atticus, and Bo were sliding on their bellies near Mumble; Atticus and Bow laughed a few times as they swerved side to side. The Amigos were sliding with their sons and a few times they swerved and showed happy expressions. Brian, Shane, and Darren were sledding not far behind the others (I think seals can sled on their bellies too). Bill, Will, Jill, and Lill were holding onto the feathers on Mumble's head as they screamed in fear. Lovelace screamed in fear as they kept moving and he had his wings out like arms with his feet sticking out in different direction. After a few minutes they came to a curved area and they turned as they sledded on the side of an icy wall. Brian turned his head and showed fear as he saw a bunch of large pieces of ice rolling behind them.

He looked ahead and called to the others as he yelled, "Penguin, we got trouble!"

Mumble turned his head and saw that he was right, then he turned his head from Erik to the Amigos as he said, "Everyone try and stay together!"

Sven and Aage flew a few feet over them and Aage looked down at them and said, "You have to get to the bottom!"

Sven and Aage then flew closer to the ground as everyone went into a tunnel with a flat icy ceiling. As the chunks of icy rolled behind them they hit the icy ceiling and the tunnel started to cave in behind them. Fortunately they made it out just in time but then they slowed down for a bit as the icy slope started to get less steep.

They smiled and Bill happily said, "That's a relief. I thought that would be much worse."

Then the slope began to curve further down and they started to move faster and Will showed fear as he said, "It's not over yet!"

They started to go down straight and they screamed as more ice started to fall behind them. Mumble looked ahead and saw that the slope curved up and then led to a large piece of ice sticking up like a ramp.

He showed fear as he said, "Everyone hold on!"

Erik showed fear as he moved closer to Mumble and held onto him, along with Bo and Atticus. The Amigos' kids held onto them; Brian was behind Shane and Darren as he moved his head down behind them and managed to scoop them, one by one, and put them on his back. Sven and Aage were flying straight behind them as fast as they could; Will, Bill, Jill, and Lill screamed as they held onto Mumble's feathers for dear life. When they came to the large piece of ice sticking out of the ground they were hurled into the air. After they all went into the air the large pieces of ice destroyed the icy ramp and more ice tumbled down the mountain.

As they moved through the air they showed fear and Jill smiled for a moment as she said, "We're flying!"

Sven and Aage flew over them with scared expressions and Aage exclaimed, "No, this is falling with style!"

When they all landed they landed on another glacier of ice sticking out of the ground like a ramp and they landed harmlessly, but none of the kids let go of the adults. After they landed the tumbling pieces of ice destroyed the icy ramp they landed on and rolled after them.

Lovelace looked at Mumble as he rolled from his belly onto his back and passed in front of him as he yelled, "Courage my brothers! Courage!"

They then slid straight down toward a round icy tunnel and them moved through it as they slid on the sides with every turn. More chunks of ice rolled behind them through the tunnel and hen they came out the exit burst, as the icy on the sides broke apart. They were sliding straight down and saw that they were approaching the water. Ahead the slope curved until it would straighten out. A couple of large chunks of ice passed them and made the thick ice over the water start to crack some. When they approached the flat ice that started to break up Mumble looked out his left eye and saw Bill, Will, Jill, and Lill scream as they fell off the side of his head (in slow motion).

They fell in the in some cracks in the thick ice; as Mumble and the others quickly slid away the krill looked up to see a large chunk of ice hit the crack, as it hit the crack it forced the water to move down. As the water moved it pulled Bill, Will, Jill, and Lill like something was sucking them down. And as they moved they screamed in fear as they could not fight the pull. As Mumble and the others slid on their bellies toward the water they moved slower and eventually stopped. They stood up and turned around to see the chunks of ice had stopped falling, and although there were many cracks in the ice they noticed they could walk across it.

Sven and Aage hovered a bit behind and above Mumble; Sven looked at Mumble's head and said, "Mumbly, where are the krill?"

Mumble showed a calm expression as he said, "They fell off and were sucked somewhere under the water; I'm going to find them."

Mumble walked to the edge of the ice and jumped into the water and began to swim; Erik and the others walked to the edge and stared down into the water as they waited for Mumble. Mumble swam through the water and around some large floating chunks of ice beneath the surface.

Bill, Will, Jill, and Lill stopped moving when they were forced deep below the ice; they looked around with nervous expressions and Lill said, "Where are we?"

Will looked around with a confused expression as he said, "I don't know but we've got to get back to the others."

Suddenly they all heard a strange sound, it sounded like something big bumping against something. They all looked in the direction they heard it and saw a large chunk of ice moving to the right. They showed surprised expressions, for once the chunk of ice was out of the way they saw part of a metal crane stuck in the ice. The ice around it broke and the piece of the crane began to sink their eyes followed it as it sunk to the ocean floor (which wasn't very far in their location). They showed astonished expressions as they saw the piece of the crane touch the floor behind two separate halves of a sunken ship. The ship had a huge tear in the hull at the left side of the bow; it was a simple cargo ship that was old with ice on it.

Mumble swam behind them and moved up close to them as he said, "There you are. Come we have to…"

He stopped as he moved his head over them and saw the sunken ship; he showed an astonished expression as he opened his beak.

Jill swam forward some and said, "What is it?"

Will moved his front legs as he said, "I don't know."

Mumble moved his legs through the water slowly as he said, "I do, it's one of those things the aliens use to travel on the water."

Bill moved up a bit with an amazed expression as he said, "Wow! It's amazing!"

Mumble turned his head and looked up and then he turned back to them and said, "Come on, we've gotta get out of here."

They all grabbed the top of his beak and he swam around the drifting chunks of ice. Erik and the others were still staring down at the water waiting for Mumble to come up. Mumble jumped out of the water and landed on the ice on his belly. He had his wings out as he landed and Bill, Will, Jill, and Lill fell off his beak and on their chests on the ice.

Mumble stood up and the others happily gathered around Erik happily said, "Pa, you did it!"

Mumble turned his head to look at everyone while he said, "We have to keep moving. We're getting closer. I can tell."

They looked down at the Krill and Lill pointed her top two left legs up at them as she said, "He's right, there was something big down there. It was like nothing I had ever seen before!"

Mumble turned his head from her to Brian as he said, "She's right, it was one of those things the aliens use."

They all turned to look at Lovelace standing a few feet in front of them as he waved his wings back and forth and then put them in the air like arms while he said, "Friends and Penguin brothers, we are nearing the end of our journey! It may even be the end of our lives, but we shall find out! We shall receive our enlightenment and we shall learn the secret of what is happening to our home! All our questions will be answered! And we shall fulfill our destinies!"

Mumble looked down at the Amigos and the kids as he said, "Alright, let's get moving."

Bill was next to Mumble's foot and he showed nervousness as Will looked at him and said, "Bill, you okay?"

Bill turned his head to him, Jill, and Lill and said, "I'm really scared! What if we don't make it!"

As Bill continued he showed a determined expression while he said, "But I'm not backing out now! I've come too far! I have to do this!"

He then turned to them with a caring expression as he said, "But, you guys can leave if you want. I'm not going to risk your safety just because I have questions. And I don't want anything bad to happen to you guys, especially you Lill."

Lill looked at Bill with a loving expression as she said, "I'm not letting you go alone Bill. I don't think I could live with the fact that I might never see you again. I'm coming with you."

Will put his eight front legs up like arms as he said, "And you're my best friend, so if we don't make it I want to make sure I'll be with you. I didn't come all this way just to back out now!"

Jill stood next to Will and looked at him with a loving expression as she said, "And if Will's going than so am I! I'm not going back without him!"

They all smiled and the others looked down at them as they climbed on Erik's head.

Sven and Aage lifted their bodies off the ground and started flying ahead and Sven smiled as he said, "Come, it is time to get this moving."

**Author's note: Sorry it took so long for me to update this story. I tried doing five at once but I realized that would only take longer, so I had to hold back on this for a while. Hopefully I'll have the rest of this story up in a short amount of time.**


	10. The Belly of the Beast

Happy Feet Three

The Belly of the Beast

After walking for a few hours Mumble and the others were walking through a tunnel in a mountain. They walked toward the exit and they couldn't see much that was outside. When they left the cave they walked toward a snow covered cliff and stared forward with both astonished and scared expressions. Erik stayed close to Mumble as he felt safer, but he was still scared. Mumble was not as scared as the others but he was still afraid; Bill, Will, Lill, and Jill were close to each other as they stared forward with their eyes wide open and their mouths open in fear and astonishment. They all stared and saw that at the top of a mountain ahead of them was some sort of Arctic research facility. They looked down and saw that near the icy shore were three more buildings. They walked down to them and got a closer look; they looked around and saw that on the outsides of some of them were snowmobiles and motor boats. The buildings looked like no one was around, but they looked recent and like they had been used a bit recently.

They all looked around and Mumble called out, "Hello? Is anyone there?"

Brian looked around and then he looked at Mumble as he said, "Careful penguin, don't want to be making a death wish eh."

They walked near the water when they saw a helicopter flying over them and out to sea.

They all showed anxious expressions as they walked to a channel marker frozen in some icy at the end of the icy shore.

They all simultaneously waved their arms and yelled, "Down here! Over here!"

Sven and Aage started to fly after the helicopter but they stopped as they realized they would never catch up to it in time.

They turned around and hovered in front of Mumble and the others and Aage said, "We cannot fly after them!"

Mumble thought for a moment and said, "We'll just have to wait for another one."

Erik looked and stared into space; suddenly he turned his head up with an expression of fear with his beak open as a big shadow was cast over him. Mumble and the others looked up and they all showed fear about what was in front of them.

Atticus showed fear as he said, "Uh oh!"

Ramon showed fear as he said, "Oh no! De ja vu!"

The camera changed to show that it was an orca sticking its head and flippers straight up out of the water to look at them. Shane, Darren, and Brian breathed heavily in fear while Bill, Will, Lill, and Jill gently screamed in fear.

Rafael showed fear as he stayed close to Ramon and said, "This not good!"

Carlos was at the front as they all turned to try and get back to the land as Carlos yelled, "Run!"

Suddenly another orca jumped out of the water and as its body hit the water he broke the ice connecting the channel marker to the land. Then the two of them were swimming around the channel marker as it turned and then a third orca joined them. Sven and Aage hovered close over them as they looked down with fear, though they mostly feared for their friends. Everybody moved quickly and shook around as they gathered around the metal of the channel marker. Brian kept all of his flippers away from the edge so that none of the orcas could grab him and pull him into the water. Bill, Will, Jill, and Lill starred at the orcas with fear.

Carlos showed fear as he said, "They're playing with us."

Marcel showed fear as he said, "They're playing with their food!"

Tipa showed much fear as he said, "We're gonna die!"

One of the orcas bit on the ice at the edge and shook the ice berg and channel marker slightly before letting go.

Mumble stood next to Brian with Erik holding onto his leg in fear while Mumble said, "We'll be okay, we just have to stay out of the water!"

Brian looked down at everyone as he said, "He's right, stay away from the edge!"

Suddenly the three orcas disappeared beneath the surface of the water.

The krill started to calm down some and Jill asked, "Are they leaving?"

Brian looked at the water with a serious expression as he said, "No! They're just getting started!"

Aage looked out and said, "He is right!"

They looked and could see the dorsal fins of the orcas slowly rising to the surface as they swam in their direction. As the orcas swam they started to form a small wave, which grew larger.

Brian knew what they were doing and he looked down at everyone and exclaimed, "Brace for impact!"

All the penguins got close to the supports of the channel marker and Brian was on the outside at the right (your right) and he stood in front of a few of them, to serve as a shield. Mumble stood in front of Erik, Atticus, and Bo and the Amigos stayed close to their sons. As the orcas came close the wave got bigger and the water went over the iceberg. Mumble and the others put their wings around the supports and the kids put their wings around their legs as they struggled to hold on. Bill, Will, Jill, and Lill held onto Mumble's feathers as some water went over his head; it knocked Bill, Jill, and Lill off and they landed on Lovelace's head. Will screamed as he held onto the feathers on Mumble's head but he did not fall off. The water sent Brian flying a few inches over Shane, Darren, and some of the others. He landed near the edge of the iceberg and rolled some before he fell off.

Everyone turned around with fear and Shane and Darren yelled, "Daddy!"

They all stared at the water for a minute and saw nothing come up; eventually they saw Brian jump out of the water and his body bent down as he moved and one of the orcas was chasing him.

Brian was swimming quickly away and he turned his head to look at the others and he yelled, "Penguin, make sure my boys are safe!"

Mumble put his flipper up like an arm as he yelled, "I will Brian!"

The two other orcas stuck their heads up near the edges of the iceberg and Lovelace waved his wings as he yelled, "Begone demons!"

Suddenly the orcas started to push on the sides of it and it began to turn; Mumble and the others started to walk on it to stay out of the water and Shane and Darren were able to follow. Suddenly Erik slipped and fell on one of the supports to the channel marker, which disappeared under the surface of the water. The orcas stopped pushing and Mumble and the others kept walking as the channel marker came up, but it was tilted. Erik was holding onto a rope hanging from the ring where the bell is, it was tangled around it and he was holding onto it with his beak.

Mumble began to climb toward him on the channel marker as he yelled, "Hold on Erik!"

Will showed fear as he held onto Mumble's feathers and screamed, "Careful Mumble!"

Sven hovered near Erik as Mumble was standing close to Erik and Sven yelled, "I'm here Eerik!"

Suddenly Sven felt the nose of one of the orcas touch him and he flew away scared as it opened its mouth.

Erik was staring up in fear as the orca opened its mouth under him and tried to snap him. Mumble was standing over Erik as he looked down and angrily yelled, "Get your filthy mouth away from him!"

Suddenly the rope Erik was holding onto got untangled and he fell into the water; Mumble looked down and showed fear as he yelled, "Erik!"

Will screamed while Mumble dove into the water and the orca began to swim down after him.

Mumble swam down to Erik and swam under him as he said, "Erik, grab on."

Erik held onto Mumble's back near his neck; Will looked down with fear as he saw the orca swimming up toward them.

Will then looked at Mumble and screamed, "Mumble hurry! It's coming!"

Mumble looked back and saw the orca coming and he began to swim as fast as he could while Erik held on.

As Mumble swam Will stared forward with a scared expression; he tried to calm down as he sang a few lines, but he sang with a fearful expression.

Will: "_I'll survive_

_I will survive_

_Hey hey…_"

He suddenly stopped and began to scream in fear as he let go of Mumble and spun through the water. The orca swam up to him with an open mouth but it didn't notice him. Will showed fear as he used his legs to grab the top of one of the orca's bottom front teeth. He held his body close to it as he stared forward in fear and he screamed as the orca swam after Mumble. Mumble jumped out of the water with Erik still holding on to the back of his neck. The orca jumped out of the water and tried to eat them but it missed and as it went back into the water. Its tail hit Mumble and sent him and Erik spinning through the air. Meanwhile the third orca had its mouth close to the edge of the iceberg with the channel marker on it. Aage showed fear as he stood in front of everyone with his wings sticking out like arms, meaning for the others to stand back.

Suddenly Sven hovered near the back of the orca's head and kicked while saying, "Fishy, come over here!"

He started to fly away and the orca swam after him while jumping out of the water. Sven looked ahead and could see Brian jumping out of the water with the other orca chasing him. Sven got an idea as he smiled and began to fly in their direction with the orca following him.

Meanwhile Mumble had his head surfaced above water as he looked around for the third orca with Erik still holding onto him. He did not know that the orca was behind him and was beginning to swim behind him with its mouth open above the water. Will was still holding onto the top of the tooth on the orca's bottom jaw.

He saw it was heading for Mumble and he shouted, "Mumble, look out behind you!"

Mumble turned around and showed fear as he saw the orca; he jumped into the air with fear as he began to swim away. The orca followed him and they were moving in the direction of Brian, Sven, and the other two orcas. Sven flew toward Brian and he caused the orca that was chasing him to hit the one chasing Brian. Mumble jumped over the two orcas and the one that was chasing him bumped into the two other orcas and they stopped for a moment.

Mumble looked toward the channel marker and saw the others as Atticus waved his flippers and yelled, "Uncle Mumble, over here!"

He began to swim toward them but one of the orcas swam up from under him and hit him with its nose. It knocked him in the air and then hit him with its tail and sent him spinning through the air; Erik held on for dear life. Sven was hovering high in the air and he began to fly down in their direction to try and help.

Sven missed them and as they passed him Mumble yelled, "Sven!"

Sven turned his head sideways but did not stop flying as he looked at them. He showed fear but as he turned his head forward an orca jumped toward him. He stopped flapping for a brief second and it grabbed him in its mouth. Mumble was swimming when another orca grabbed him in its mouth. It grabbed him by his legs and as it did this, Will let go of the orcas tooth and the movement of the water sent him moving towards Mumble's head. He grabbed Mumble's feathers and showed fear; the orca then through Mumble into the air and Will screamed. The other orca jumped out of the water and opened its mouth and released Sven, but then it hit him with its tail and sent him hurtling toward Mumble.

As they moved closer to each other Mumble yelled, "Sven, take Erik!"

They hit each other and began to fall but Sven quickly started flying and he grabbed Erik's neck with his feet.

Erik looked down as he saw Mumble fall toward the water and he yelled, "Pa!"

As Mumble fell towards he water two of the orcas jumped out of the water with their mouths open as they moved in his direction. Fortunately Brian jumped out of the water and knocked Mumble out from in between the two. The third orca jumped out of the water behind Brian with its mouth open; but then it hit the other two in the sides of their mouths and they both fell into the water. They were near the iceberg with the channel marker so the splash knocked the others into the water. The Amigos started to swim and they jumped out of the water with scared expressions; their sons were holding onto them. Shane and Darren showed fear as they jumped out of the water with Bo and Atticus holding onto them. Aage was flying over them with a scared expression; Lovelace was ahead of everyone as he jumped out of the water with a scared expression.

As they all swam and jumped out of the water two of the orcas were chasing them and Lovelace screamed, "Hurry my brothers, hurry!"

They jumped onto some ice and slid and the two orcas landed on the edge of the ice. The third orca was chasing Mumble and Brian; Will was holding onto Mumble's feathers in fear.

Sven was still holding Erik as he flew next to them as they jumped out of the water and he yelled, "Hurry Mumbly, hurry!"

Mumble and Brian jumped onto the ice and the orca landed on the edge between the other two. Everyone stood up and cheered and Will climbed off Mumble and Bill, Jill, and Lill climbed off of Lovelace and they started laughing in excitement.

Lovelace stood in front of everyone and showed anger as he looked at the orcas and yelled, "Enough! You demon fish have brought a great danger upon yourselves."

He then moved his flippers to refer to Mumble, and then to Sven (standing next to Mumble) and then he moved them down to refer to Bill, Will, Jill, and Lill.

While he did this he exclaimed, "You messed with my man Mumble! And the Mighty Sven! And these brave krill!"

Brian stood in front of everyone with an angry expression as he exclaimed, "Too right! And you messed with the Beach Master, mates! Now get off my ice!"

The orcas blew some water out of their blowholes before going back into the water. The others showed astonishment and Brian showed pride.

Shane stood next to Darren and they smiled as Darren said, "Daddy that was amazing!"

Shane happily said, "You did it daddy!"

Brian stood tall but the others turned around to see a large ship heading straight for them. Brian stopped as he heard the sound and he turned around and then they all showed fear. Bill, Will, Jill, and Lill showed fear as they all ran and stood on Mumble's right foot. They all started hurrying to the side as the ship plowed through the ice. The ice they were on started to break apart and they fell in the water as the ship passed. The kids held onto their fathers as they all jumped onto a small iceberg and looked at the ship driving away.

Bill, Will, Jill, and Lill had their eyes wide open in astonishment and Bill said, "Wow, it's amazing!"

Will moved his head up some as he softly said, "You were right Bill!"


End file.
